Miradas perdidas, miradas encontradas
by Katie Lupin
Summary: No se bien como definirlo, pero es house pensando acerca de lo que pasó en Half Wit


**Disclaimer: **si House fuera mío, no tendría la necesidad de escribir fics, por ende, HOUSE tiene dueños… no demanden

**b**

**Miradas perdidas, miradas encontradas.**

En su mente aparecieron múltiples imágenes, mucho más rápidas que su capacidad de análisis, justo en el momento en que ella dejó la habitación. La imagen mental del beso que Allison Cameron le robara en plan de "mala" de una película de James Bond, volvía y se mezclaba como un vendaval de colores y flashes que pasaban frente a sus ojos; increíble que hace sólo un par de segundos ambos compartían un momento tan íntimo y superficial al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios están calientes, externalizando el sentir de su dueño, la sangre se agolpa bajo la superficie dejando entrever un rojo un poco más encendido que el que tenían cinco minutos. Posa sus dedos tratando de entender el porqué exacto de una reacción fisiológica como esa. El contacto de sus acalorados labios lo sorprende y no puede evitar una extraña mueca de sonrisa que amenaza con avistarse en su semblante.

_Miradas perdidas, miradas encontradas_, que dicen mucho más que las palabras que temen salir de la boca de cualquiera de los dos. Cameron tendiéndole una taza de café; una no muy interesante, pero muy incómoda cita en un restaurante al que en otras circunstancias no iría ni por el destino de un país libre; Cameron ordenando su escritorio; la cara que tenía cuando Ezra la obligó a quedarse con él. El beso una vez más. Ella abandonando la habitación.

De pronto, todo el ambiente parece un poco más caluroso que hace un tiempo atrás, el aire es más denso. Necesita salir de allí. Toma el bastón y escapa tan rápido como puede del departamento de diagnóstico, no puede contra la pregunta que no quiere contestar.

_Miradas perdidas…_ la mirada que le dio mientras le extendía la hoja con su carta de recomendación, mientras bromeaba (medio en serio, medio en broma) sobre falsificar su firma. La que le dio cuando la descubrió con la aguja en la mano. Su "cita" en los monsters trucks.

El ruido del ascensor lo distrae unos momentos, al cerrarse las puertas su mente vuelve a jugar con él.

_Miradas encontradas…_ él esperándola fuera del departamento del idiota que enfermó a Foreman, ella pagando la apuesta de sus padres, sus alucinaciones mientras sangraba por el disparo.

Las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir, dejándolo en el último piso, dispuesto a subir a la azotea. Lentamente llega y cuando ya tiene aliento de nuevo se sienta.

_Miradas perdidas… _ella gritándole que lo odia, él sorprendiéndose del vestido en la gala benéfica del hospital, él tratando de agasajarla para demostrarle que no lo quería ¿O demostrarse a si mismo?

_Miradas encontradas… _ ella pelando con él para que no dañara más a Richard el paciente con Adisson.

Unos minutos y ya se encuentra jugando con la pelota y el bastón.

En su mente vagan idea más rápidamente que la velocidad del sonido, los impulsos eléctricos están al tope; casi como cuando está trabajando en un caso. Está más que sobreentendido para él que Cameron ha madurado (un poco) desde que está bajo su tutela. ¿Es suficiente? No lo cree. El monstruo que ha creado se lo acaba de demostrar… ninguno de los puede hacer algo sin herirlos a ambos.

No quiere reconocerlo, pero el beso lo asusta, tanto que, no lo deja en paz la sensación de desazón que lo persigue desde que ella abandonó la oficina. O quizás sea, el hecho de que la alejó para protegerla de él, de su nefasta influencia y al alejarla le enseñó, en más de una forma, a comportase como él para conseguir lo que quiera.

Sin quererlo, reconoce que, muy en el fondo (donde no llega la luz del sol), ella le atrae más que por su físico, sino porque, al final, ambos son iguales, y ella le demostró que era más fuerte que él.

_Miradas encontradas... _un esquivo recuerdo apareció en sus ojos e hizo que crispara las manos en el bastón. Él jugando con el robot en el abdomen de ella… un botón fuera, otro más… y su cara al verlo jugar tan descaradamente.

House lo comprendió al fin, nunca hubieron suficientes barreras o escudos contra ella, la conoció y ella lo desarmó por completo. El beso, solo fue la muestra tangible, la prueba irrefutable, de que ninguno de los dos era de hierro. Jugar con fuego sí puede quemar y aunque… Todo el mundo miente, pero también dicen la verdad.

Fin.

Había escrito uno de Cameron, era el turno de Greg; quedé muy contenta con el beso de Half Wit (que es la unica parte del epi que he visto, así que sorry por las inconsistencias), me pareció correcto para la relación que ellos mantienen. Lo encontré muy lindo, ojalá yo tuviera un House para mi solita (sueña!) espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa, ya saben RR y listo.

Gracias a quienes me dejaron comentarios en el fic anterior, es entrete saber que hay gente que, de hecho, lee lo que uno escribe.

Cuídense… ¡Muera el transantiago¡Que vuelva Espejo porque nos dio la cara!

Saludos. Katie.


End file.
